An Endless Fall (The Gazette Aoi and OC Love Story)
by dream-maiden7
Summary: Sonya is finally starting to move on from her past. Her dreams of Aoi are haunting her. Teasing her to come out and play. Will this endless fall ever stop? Come in and see what happens. I dare you. *Warning: this story has mature language and adult content. *Continued from Sonya's Origins *The song Falling, I give all credits to The Gazette and the amazing voice of Ruki.


"**An Endless Fall"**

By. Dream-Maiden7

Sonya was seen gazing at the darkening sky from her balcony. It was a beautiful view of purple and pink. The wind picked up and blew her hair around. She moved a strand behind her ear. She wore a silky light pink bathrobe with embroidered cherry blossoms, white silky night gown, white silk panties, and light pink slippers. She turned around and walked back into her condo. She glanced around her living room remembering the day she first moved in.

**Flashback**

Sonya stood outside her Aunt Maria's farm house watching her twin brothers move her personal belongings to the back of her black Chevrolet Malibu. She promised her teachers that she would start a new way of life. She even promised herself that she would not dwell on the past. "Why are you moving out?" Yuki asked in curiosity. She gazed at him with a smile. He changed so much since their revenge. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He married his high school sweetheart named Chiharu Yabuki. He wore that day a white short sleeve polo shirt, faded blue jeans, and brown leather cowboy boots. "I found a nice place in New York City. My new job will be there," Sonya said excited. Hiro looked at her with a wide grin. He could tell she was excited for another reason too. "Could it also be about The Gazette?" Hiro said in amusement. Her cheeks bloomed with color. He knew that she was a major fan of The Gazette. "Possibly," Sonya said with a smile. He quit what he was doing and approached her with a grin. He slung an arm over her shoulder. "Take me Aoi!" Hiro said teasing. Yuki laughed at Sonya hitting Hiro in the ribs. She glared at Hiro with a smile. He changed so much too. His girlfriend Marina Kobayashi lives with him. He was thinking about asking her to marry him. He wore that day a light blue short sleeve polo shirt, faded blue jeans, and black leather cowboy boots. "I am going to get you for that one," Sonya said playfully. Hiro laughed and moved away from her to continue helping with the boxes. When they were done, Maria came up to her and gave her a hug. "I will miss you. Please remember that I will always be here for you?" Maria said with a sad smile. She waved at them and walked to her car. She turned back around to gaze at her family. "I'll call you and Aunt Lotus when I get there," Sonya said smiling. Lotus married a wonderful man named Jūzō Fuchizawa. They have two young boys named Manato and Akihiro. Sonya turned around and climbed into her car. She drove from the gravel driveway and onto the highway. She rolled the window down and put her sunglasses on. The wind blew through her hair whipping it back and forth. She turned the radio on to a rock-n-rock station. She drove from Texas and stopped in Tennessee. The sun was sinking in the horizon darkening the sky. She spotted a hotel up ahead and pulled into their parking lot. She bought herself a room and stayed the night. The next morning, she was back on the road again. She drove from Tennessee to New York City. When she arrived, it was night time and the whole city was light up with thousand of lights coming from nearby buildings. She found the place she was looking for and parked her car. She grabbed her key to her new condo out of her pocket. She unloaded everything and fell asleep on her futon. The next morning, she got ready for her new job. She rushed from her building and down to a Starbucks coffee shop.

**End** **Flashback**

Ever since then, she gathered up her money and bought what she really needed inside her condo. She painted the walls an egg shell white. She had someone from Lowes put her down some cherry wood and tan tiled floors. In the living room sat a black leather couch, glass coffee table, television with stand, and a potted fern. Her kitchen had chrome appliances, stainless steel refrigerator, and cherry wood cabinets. She had a red kettle sitting on top of the stove. Her bedroom had a queen-sided bed, glass side table with lamp, and walk-in closet. Her bathroom had a porcelain tub, stainless steel sink, cherry wood cabinets, and porcelain toilet. She walked through the living room and heads to the bedroom. She slowly takes of the robe and carries it to the bed. She lays it on top of the black and red spider flower designed comforter. She pulls back the sheets and climbs into bed. She got herself comfortable and fell into a deep sleep.

**Dream**

Sonya found herself in a bedroom with light grey painted walls and oak wood floors. There was a black painted dresser and television with black stand. She lay on top of a king-sized bed with black and white bed sheets. Aoi crawls onto it to hover above her. She gazes upon his silky jet black hair falling across his naked shoulders. His porcelain chest and stomach was sculptured to perfection. His hands were placed on the bed on either side of her. His deep brown eyes were watching her and a sexy grin appeared on his lips. He leaned down and pressed a hungry kiss to hers. He sucked and licked at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue come inside. He sucked on her tongue and broke the kiss. He licked and sucked at her neck. Sonya clutched at his back and purred in bliss. He placed her legs on either side of his hips and leaned into her. He rotated his hips up against her wet clothed center. "Aah Aah, Aoi!" Sonya said moaning. She arched her back and pressed herself closer to him. He hummed to himself liking what he was doing to her. He leans down to her ear and puffs some air into it. "Come and find me," Aoi said with humor.

**End of Dream**

Sonya jolts awake from her steamy dream. She felt her clothed center throb from the tease. "Fuck," Sonya said frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair. This same dream has reappeared countless of times and felt so real. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried herself off. She walks naked to her closet and searches for some clothes to wear that day. She found a black t-shirt with a red "bite me" design, faded blue jeans, black bra with panties, and black three-inch boots. She dressed herself and gazed in a mirror at her reflection. Her spirit animal's slit eyes shown from hers. She grabbed a pair of sun glasses from beside her perfumes and placed them on. She walks from the bedroom and glances at the clock that hung in the kitchen. She was late meeting up with her friends. She rushes over to her couch to grab her brown leather purse. She grabs the keys from within and rushes out the door. She locks up her condo and runs out of the building. She dodges men and women on the side walk with ease. She reaches the Starbucks and goes inside. That day, she was not scheduled to work. She walks over to the table her friends occupied. She first meet-up with them was five years ago at Comic Con. They shared a lot about themselves and what goals they had in life. Today, they were meeting up to go together to see a live concert by The Gazette. "Sonya, it is about time," Fuyumi said smiling. She was a model for Zucca and lives in Shibuya. Her co-workers call her "Miss Nakamura" in respect. She has shoulder length wavy strawberry blond hair that frames her porcelain face and blue eye contacts. She wore a white t-shirt with a tattoo "blue bird" design, faded blue jeans, and black five-inch pumps. She was sipping on a cup of chai tea that sat in front of her. Hanako turned to the side and gazed at Sonya. "What is with the sunglasses?" Hanako asked in wonder. She was a doctor for a new clinic called Tsuruha and lives in Osaka. Her patients call her "Miss Fujimoto" in respect. She has shoulder length straight brown hair that frames her porcelain face and amber eyes. She wore a light blue blouse with a tattoo "purple with pink butterfly" design, faded blue jeans, and black three-inch pumps. Sonya tilted the glasses down and showed her eyes above them. Fuyumi and Hanako let out a gasp. She straightened the glasses before sitting down beside Fuyumi. "Humm, what did he do this time?" Hanako asked in curiosity. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and a wicked grin appeared on her lips. "Please, oh, please. Tell us," Fuyumi said in excitement. Sonya licked at her lips and rubbed her thighs together. "Ok. You asked for it. Aoi hovered over me naked from the waist up. He kissed me in hunger. I felt like he was about to devour me. He threw my legs on either side of his hips. I felt him grind his pelvis into my panty covered pussy. He told me to come and find him. Oh my god, the man is driving me crazy. I just want him to fuck me already," Sonya said in embarrassment. A server came up to their table with redden cheeks from overhearing their conversation. "W-what would y-you like to d-drink?" The server asked stuttering. Hanako and Sonya looked down at the menu. "I would like a cappuccino and croissant. The server wrote her order down and waited for Sonya. "I would like a black coffee and chocolate muffin," Sonya said flushed. The server wrote her order down and rushed off back to the bar. "I wish Ruki would just devour me. It would be so prefect," Fuyumi said with a sigh. She closed her eyes and daydreamed about it. "I wish Uruha would take me up against a wall," Hanako said with redden cheeks. The server came back with their orders. She put them down in front of Hanako and Sonya. She rushed off again to take another order from someone else. They sipped at their coffees and took bites of their food. "I would love to find something different for the concert tonight," Fuyumi said in kindness. Sonya blew on her coffee and sipped on it. "There is a clothing shop right next door," Sonya said smiling. They slide from the booth and threw away their trash. They walked from the Starbucks to Yumi Kim. They went inside and looked around. There were dresses of all sizes and lengths hanging from racks by the windows. The purses and shoes sat on shelves at the back of the shop. "Welcome to Yumi Kim! I'm Megan. Let me know if there is any thing I can help you with," She said smiling. She has short dirty blond hair that frames her lightly tanned face and green eyes. She wore a dark purple pant suit with a white blouse beneath the jacket and black six-inch sandals. She stood behind a mahogany wood counter with a cash register sitting upon it. They went over to the dresses and searched through them. "Wow. This dress is beautiful," Fuyumi said in happiness. It was a dark blue strapless dress with sweetheart neckline and rapped skirt that stopped at the shins. She moved the fabric back and forth showing that it shimmered between light blue and dark blue. "Be back in a minute," Fuyumi said in excitement. She headed to the back of the shop. She chooses a pair of dark blue sandals to go with the dress. "Oh my god, you have got to see this dress," Hanako said smiling. It was a black v-neck dress with sheer long sleeves that stopped above the knee. There was a design of light pink flowers with gold outlining and green leaves. After showing off the dress, she walks to the back and chooses a pair of black sandals. "Meow, this is the dress for me," Sonya said with a grin. It was a red lace and silk sweetheart dress that tied around to the back of the neck and stopped at the shins. She walked to the back and chooses a pair of red sandals. They went up to where Megan was standing. They placed the dresses and shoes onto the counter top. Megan scanned them and asked for payment. When she received it, she placed the dresses and shoes into their bags. Megan handed them over to the girls and watched them walk out of the shop. "Are you hungry? I know a place not to far from here," Sonya said smiling. Hanako hears Fuyumi's stomach growl and giggles at her redden cheeks. "I'll pay for our meals," Fuyumi said smiling. They went down to a Dairy Queen and went inside. There were booths and tables along side the windows to the right of the front doors. On the left side of the room, five tables were along side the windows and three tables were along side the wall to the kitchen. The men and women restrooms were at the back of the room. They went up to the front counter were there was four cash registers stationed and glanced at the menu. "Nice to meet you, I am Brannon. What are you ordering today?" He said with a charming smile. Brannon has dreadlocks that frame his bronze face and hazel eyes. He wore a t-shirt that was black and neon blue with the logo of the restaurant on the left side of his chest. "I would like a cheeseburger, fries, and sweet tea," Sonya said with a grin. Fuyumi is the next to step up to the counter. "I would like to have chicken strips, fries, honey mustard dipping sauce, and Sprite," Fuyumi said smiling. She stepped to the side and let Hanako come up the counter. "I would like a grilled chicken sandwich, fries, and water," Hanako said with a smile. Fuyumi paid for their food. They headed over to get their drinks and went to sit down. They slide into the booth and was handed their meals. They ate the food slowly and talked about going back to Sonya's condo to get ready. When they were done, they threw away their trash and walked from the Dairy Queen back to her place. Once there she let them in, Fuyumi and Hanako went to sit on the couch. Sonya went to her bedroom and reached into the shopping bag to take her clothes out. She took the price tags off of them and put them on. She went over to her closet and put some rose-gold hoop earrings on. She went to her perfumes and sprayed one that smells like roses on her self. She walks to the living room and heard the television on. They were watching Child's Play. Hanako was staring at the screen with wide eyes and holding a pillow to her chest. Sonya snuck up to them quietly and stood behind the couch. She saw Chucky on the screen running towards them with knife in hand. She grabbed both of their shoulders and felt them jump. She walked around the couch with a smirk on her face to stand in front of them. "Gotcha, you should have seen your faces," Sonya said smiling. A laughing Hanako threw her pillow at Sonya. Fuyumi gets off the couch and walks to Sonya's bedroom. She reaches into her shopping bag to take her clothes out and remove the tags. She puts her new clothes on and walks to Sonya's closet. She glances through the earrings and necklaces. She found a cultured pearl necklace and earring set. She puts them on and looks through the perfumes. She chooses one and puts some on. It smells like plum blossom and musk. She walks back to the living room and sits on the couch to continue watching the movie. Hanako gets off the couch and walks to Sonya's room. She reaches into her shopping bag and takes her clothes out to remove the price tags. She puts her clothes on and walks to Sonya's closet. She looks through the earrings and finds a pair of gold hoops. She looks through the perfumes and chooses one that smells like jasmine. She walks back to the living room and saw that the television was turned off. She went to grab her purse and followed Sonya and Fuyumi from the condo. They walked to the PlayStation Theater and got in line. They got their VIP passes and went inside the building. A staff member lead the VIP's to a section that was reserved. They stood there listening to the song 01.99.999 and saw the lights dimming. Red and green lights flicker and strobe the area. When the song ended, the lights were turned off leaving everyone in darkness. White and red lights flicker slowly above the room. The Gazette comes out on stage and picks up their instruments. Kai wore a black multi-rope cross necklace, long black jacket with fur lapels, black short sleeve shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. Reita wore a black face mask that went across his eyes and top of nose, black leather jacket with long straps across the chest, black leather pants, and black dress shoes. Aoi wore a double necklace with gold and silver circle pendants, fuzzy black jacket, black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. Uruha wore a long black leather jacket, black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. Ruki wore a purple velvet jacket with pink embroidered flower, black long sleeve shirt, purple velvet pants, and black dress shoes. The crowd started screaming their names in excitement and went silent at the sound of drum beats and guitars. Red and blue lights flicker and focus on Ruki who began to sing the song called Falling.

"**Since then how long**

**Do you know how long it's been?**

**Let's drive into the depth of chaos now**

**As if we're tangled up with each other**

**Falling down**

**Deep in to the dark"**

The lights flickered along to the fast beat of the drums. Aoi, Reita, and Uruha moved their fingers across the neck of their guitars in different positions and picked at the strings. Reita backs up Ruki with deep rough vocals. Ruki bent over at the waist and screamed into his microphone. He raised himself back up to his full height.

"**Unraveling the past,**

**The cries distort in a conflicted mind**

**I hid my eyes covered in haze**

**Stuck in my head**

**There's a ghost of the past**

**That corrupts me to crazy**

**Where am I from?"**

Kai flips his hair back out of his eyes and smiles in excitement. Ruki began moving around stage singing to the huge crowd they had before them. He placed his hand on his cheek and let it slide down. He moves back to stand at the center of the stage and put his foot on top of a speaker. He bounces his leg up and down to the rhythm of the music.

"**In the depth, twisted thoughts**

**Swell in contradiction**

**Twisted thoughts in the depth**

**Is the result of love"**

Ruki screams into his microphone again and looks down at the floor. Uruha was swaying side to side and stepped back to flip his hair. Aoi was head banging and stepped back to flip his hair. Reita bent his knees to place his guitar on top of them and banged his head. Kai bounced his knee to the music keeping up with the rhythm.

"**Shout, even if that's the agony under**

**Rejection you can't break away from**

**Struggle, now that you've seen**

**Yourself in the past**

**When you took the days to stupor"**

When Ruki was moving around on stage, Aoi backed him up on the singing. Ruki puts a hand over his eyes as if he was hiding tears. He removes his hand and sticks it up in the air palm up above his head. He lowers his hand and gazes at the crowd with wide emotional eyes. He removes his foot from the top of the speaker.

"**We just believe in ourselves to die**

**I know you were the same**

**Embracing the same pain**

**We fall to break**

**I don't mind if we're scattered into pieces**

**To be reborn again**

**I'm gonna fall"**

Ruki walks over to Uruha and leans a shoulder into his. Uruha glances at him sideways and smiles at Ruki. Uruha flips his hair back and gazes back down at his guitar. Ruki leans in and says something into Uruha's ear. Uruha grins widely and steps away from him. Ruki moves back to the center of the stage.

"**Unraveling the past,**

**The cries distort in a conflicted mind**

**I hid my eyes covered in oblivion**

**Stuck in my head is the creaking sound"**

Aoi and Uruha head banged and swayed side to side with their guitars. Reita backs up Ruki again with deep rough vocals. Kai banged his head and flipped his hair back. He moved his hands back and forth beating at the drums with his sticks. He bounced his leg on the foot bar hitting the drum below.

"**Inside me**

**Something's changing**

**I see an ending**

**Take it all in**

**I'm gonna fall"**

Ruki screams again into his microphone and looked up at the ceiling. Aoi comes in again backing up Ruki on the singing. Aoi sways side to side and gazes out into the crowd. Uruha bends his knees and raises to sway side to side. He looks down at his guitar and has his hair blocking the view of his face.

"**Watching the sorrow fading away**

**We just believe in ourselves to die**

**I know you were the same**

**We embrace the same pain in vain**

**I won't forget, this is not the end**

**So let's open our eyes and fall"**

Ruki puts his foot back on top of the speaker and gazes into the crowd. He spots a girl that stood with the VIP's and gazes at her blue eyes. He was captivated and wanted to know more about her. Uruha gazed at a girl with amber eyes in the VIP section. He grinned to himself and glanced back down to his guitar. Aoi gazed off into the crowd and saw a girl with brown eyes in the VIP section. He seen her in his dreams every night and wanted more of her.

"**We just believe in ourselves to die**

**I don't mind if I stay broken"**

Ruki winks at the girl with blue eyes and heard her squeal of excitement. Her hair flowed as she jumped up and down. He grins to himself and walks over to Aoi. Sonya and Hanako turn their attention away from the stage to see Fuyumi jumping about. "Oh my god, I am so happy. Ruki noticed me," Fuyumi said excited. Sonya and Hanako giggled to themselves. "Uruha gazed at me and grinned. Oh god, he is so hot," Hanako said with pink cheeks. Sonya giggled at her friends' excitement. "Aoi gazed at me like he recognized me. Purrrr, that hungry look he sent my way," Sonya said in happiness. Ruki was beside Aoi whispering to him. They both had huge grins on their lips. They kept gazing over at the three girls in the VIP section. "I wonder what they are talking about," Fuyumi said gazing at Ruki and Aoi. Sonya and Hanako gazed back at the stage with puzzled expressions and saw what Fuyumi meant. "I would love to know that answer for my self," Hanako said with curiosity. They saw Ruki walk back to the center of the stage. The drums and the guitars lead the vocalist into three songs that were played back to back. They were Ninth Odd Smell, Gush, and The Mortal. Once they were finished, they took a break for the vocalist to speak to the crowd. "Thank you for coming. We are so happy to see your smiling faces once again. Gaze Rock is not dead," Ruki said smiling. He bows deeply and raises back to his full height. They continued with two more songs named Utsu Semi and Sonokoe wa Moroku. Hanako noticed that Uruha has been watching her through out the night. Sonya saw Hanako's cheeks redden from the attention. She giggled and felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced to the side and saw Fuyumi point at something behind her. She turned to see that it was Aoi. He was caressing the neck of his guitar and gazing at her in hunger. She saw him lick his lips and give her a grin. She felt her spirit animal come to the surface and purred from the sensual show. She turned back to Hanako and Fuyumi with cat eyes. "They are playing with us," Fuyumi said gazing at Ruki. He sucked on his middle finger and let it slide from his mouth. "I think it is about time to turn the tables," Sonya said with a wicked grin. Hanako and Fuyumi shared a look and grinned widely. Sonya winked at them and got started. She turned back to Aoi and saw him still watching her. She licked her lips and touched her clothed breasts. She let go of one and slide her hand between her thighs. She let her head fall back with her eyes closed and let out a moan. She stopped what she was doing to see if it had any affect. His mouth hung open and his grip on his guitar was slipping. She grinned and turned to her giggling friends. Fuyumi licked her lips and turned to see Ruki still looking at her. She ran her fingertips through her hair and moved her hips side to side. She thrust her chest out and ran her fingers across the top of her bust. She nipped the bottom of her lip and released it with a pop. Fuyumi stopped to see his reaction to her teasing dance. He grabbed the cord of his microphone and bit down on it. He let out a deep groan with his eyes closed. Fuyumi turned to her two giggling friends with a smile on her lips. Hanako stopped laughing to gaze at Uruha. He beckoned her to come to him with his forefinger. He grinned and licked at his lips. She wagged a finger at him with a grin on her lips. She grabbed her breasts and pushed them together. She bent forward a little to show him the top of her bust. She licked her lips and straightened back to her full height. Hanako was excited to see what his reaction was to her sexual display. He grabs at the front of his guitar and pressed it against his front. He throws back his head and let out a groan. He lets his head fall back down to send Hanako a wide grin and a wink. He laughs at Hanako's shocked expression. The Gazette puts their instruments to the side and walked off the stage. The lights dimmed to darkness. The crowd begged for them not to close the show. After thirty minutes, the lights brighten up the area. The Gazette comes back out to the stage and the crowd screams in excitement. The girls noticed that they changed clothes while back stage. They picked up their instruments and gazed at the screaming crowd. Ruki, Aoi, and Uruha gazed at the girls and grinned to themselves. The girls swallowed in nervousness. The drums started up and lead the guitars and vocalist through the songs Babylon's Taboo, Uragiru Shita, Two of a Kind, Abhor God, and Unfinished. During the songs, Ruki stuck his hand down his shirt and touched his bare chest. He licked the neck of Uruha's guitar. He runs the handle of his microphone across his neck. He grabbed his crouch and rubbed himself. He licked his lips and moaned in pleasure. Aoi touched his sweat covered chest and licked his fingers clean. He swirled his hips to the ground and back up again. He crouched and ran his hand between his legs touching his cock. Uruha tossed his head back and licked at his lips. He rubbed his cock up against the back of his guitar and moaned in pleasure. The girls felt hot and bothered from this display. The concert finally ended with Ruki telling everybody thanks for coming. Everybody filed out of the PlayStation Theater. Six girls with VIP access stayed behind. "Oh my god, Ruki made my panties wet," Gemma said with rosy cheeks. She has long wavy dark red hair that frames a tan face and green eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with black t-shirt, thin black panty hoes with red and black plaid skirt, and black five inch pumps. "I wish Uruha would grind up against me like he did his guitar," Kana said grinning. She has short jet black hair that frames her porcelain face and purple eye contacts. She wore a black leather jacket with purple tank top, black booty shorts with purple leggings that stopped above the knee, and black sneakers. "I want Aoi to touch me like that," Raelynn said with a dreamy sigh. She has short blond hair with brown highlights that frames her tan face and hazel eyes. She wore a black tank top with pink "crossbones" design, black pants with pink belt, and black boots. Sonya grinds her teeth together and growls. Fuyumi and Hanako glance at each other in surprise. A male staff member with short light brown hair that frames his porcelain face and dark brown eyes comes up to them. He wore a black "Gazette logo" jacket, black pants, and black sneakers. He takes them backstage where the other staff members were straightening up the equipment and turning off spots lights. They arrived at a door and heard laughing from within. He knocks on the door and hears a faint "come in". He opens the door to reveal a break room with two couches, television, and a glass coffee table. The Gazette was sitting on the couches talking to each other. Gemma, Kana, and Raelynn ran up to them giddy with excitement. The three girls had their hands all over the boys in disrespect. Sonya storms up to Raelynn and grabs her shoulder. "Get your hands off me," Raelynn said in irritation. Sonya shoved her back and stands in front of Aoi. She hissed and growled at Raelynn. Fuyumi saw that Gemma tried to kiss Ruki on the lips. She stormed over to Gemma and grabbed her by the hair. She jerked Gemma's head back. "Get the fuck away from him," Fuyumi said at her ear. She let go of her hair and watched Gemma stumble to get away from Ruki. Fuyumi gazed at a pouting Gemma and grinned in pride. Hanako was steaming mad at Kana and stormed over to her. Kana was sitting in Uruha's lap facing him. She was grinding her clothed pussy up against his clothed cock. Hanako wrapped her arm around Kana's throat and put slight pressure on her vocal cords. "Get off his lap now or I will apply more pressure," Hanako said coldly. Kana swallowed nervously and moved off Uruha's lap. She ran over to Gemma and Raelynn. Ruki stands up and walks to the center of the room. "Daijirō, get them out of here," Ruki said in anger. Daijirō bows low to him and pulls a walkie-talkie from his belt. He speaks into it for back up. Two men come in through the door and go over to the girls. They were dressed in the same black uniform. Daijirō grabs Gemma's arm and has her follow him to the door. "Enji, Genta! Grab the other two. We are leaving," Daijirō said in cold fury. Genta has short jet black hair that frames his porcelain face and green eye contacts. Enji has short blond hair that frames his porcelain face and light blue eye contacts. They grab Raelynn and Kana's arms and walked out of the room. Genta closes the door behind them leaving The Gazette and the remaining three girls alone. Ruki sits back down and puts his arms along the top of the couch. He tilts his head to the side and gazes at Fuyumi. "Come sit with us," Kai said smiling. Sonya walks over to Aoi. He pulls her into his lap facing everybody. She felt his lips against the side of her neck and a growing hard-on beneath her. Fuyumi walks over to Ruki. She sits down and gets pulled closer to him. He strokes the side of her rosy cheek with his fingertips. She squeals and hides into his side. Hanako walks over to Uruha. He pulls her into his lap facing him. He grins at her and strokes her bottom lip with his thumb. She feels his hard-on beneath her and rotates her hips in nervousness. He throws his head back and groans in impatience. "What are we going to do with these three wicked girls?" Ruki said gazing down at Fuyumi. Aoi chuckles against Sonya's neck. He runs his hands back and forth along the top of her thighs. "We could spank them," Uruha said with a grin. He was running his hands along Hanako's sides. She shivers and gives a gasp at the feeling it brought her. Reita shifts in his spot and clears his throat. He gazes over at Kai and shares an embarrassing expression with him. "Reita and I are going for a smoke," Kai said with redden cheeks. Reita rises from the couch and briskly walks to the door. Kai rises from the couch and turns to Ruki. "All your clothes better be back on by the time we get back," Kai said in irritation. He turns around and walks over to Reita. They left the room and headed to the back entrance of the building. Sonya heard a moan and glanced over at Hanako. Uruha was kissing along the side of her neck. She gripped at the front of his shirt. His hands were on her backside pulling her in closer. She was grinding herself up against him. Sonya heard a squeal come from Fuyumi and glanced over at her. Ruki placed a hungry kiss on her lips and squeezed her clothed breast. He slides his hand away and down her clothed stomach. He pushed his hand between her clinched thighs. He stroked over her wet clothed pussy with a fingertip. Sonya felt Aoi place feather light kisses along her neck. She shivered in his arms. She felt her nipples pebble up into hard peaks. He licks her neck roughly. She purred in bliss and grinds her hips into him. He groans and holds her by the waist. He pulls her back up against his chest. Aoi grabs a clothed breast and massages it. He moves his free hand along her clothed stomach and pushes it into her panties. She gasps at the feeling of his fingertip circling her clit. He lets go of her breast and shoves two fingers into her. He moved them back and forth. "Oh fuck, you are so wet for me princess," Ruki said licking his lips. He was on his knees in between her spread legs. He had two fingers pumping in and out of her. Fuyumi moans and grinds her hips into his hand. He licks her long and slow on the clit. Sonya gazes over at them and feels excited. "I see you like that, little girl," Uruha said with a grin. He gently pinched her clit and let go to rub in circles. He moved two fingers in and out of her. She moaned and tilted her head back. Sonya turns her head and gazes at Hanako and Uruha. "My kitten likes to watch," Aoi said with a smirk. He untied the top of her dress and pulled it down releasing her breasts. He held onto her and stood from his place on the couch to place her on her back. He pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor. He spreads her legs apart and knells between them. He rubs her clit and licks at her wet entrance. He pushes his tongue into her moving it back and forth. She arches her back and purrs in bliss. She gazes down at him and sees his dark brown eyes watching her. Uruha gazed at her over Hanako's shoulder. "Aoi, what you said about her is true. She acts just like a cat," Uruha said amused. Hanako kisses him hungrily on the lips. He caressed her lips with his and licked her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and let his tongue inside. He strokes her tongue with his. She moans in ecstasy and nips his bottom lip. They pulled away to catch their breaths. Sonya tilted her head back and gazed at Fuyumi and Ruki. He sat down on the couch and pulled Fuyumi into his lap. He unbuttons his pants and slides down the zipper. He reaches in and pulls his cock free. Fuyumi wraps her hand around him and stroked it up and down. He tilts his head back and moans deeply. She positions herself over his cock and puts him at her entrance. She moans at the feeling of his thickness slide deep into her. Sonya hears a squeal from Hanako and gazes over at her. Uruha had her up against a wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. He dropped her panties to the ground. He unbuttoned his pants and drops them showing his tight ass cheeks. Hanako feels him sink his cock into her deeply. She moans and clutches to his back. "I am so ready for you, my kitten," Aoi said with a grin. He unbuttons his pants and slides them down past his tight ass. He slides his thick cock inside her. She felt her wet walls stretch around him. She moaned and threw her head back. He pumped himself in and out of her. She grabbed at his ass and dug her nails it. He groaned in ecstasy and pumped faster. He picked up both of her legs and put them on his shoulder. She gasped at the change of the depth his cock was driven into her. He gazed at her bouncing breasts. There was a sound of slapping skin and loud moaning throughout the room. "Rukiii," Fuyumi screamed. He pumped into her in quick pounding thrusts. He groaned loudly and came inside her. "Uruhaaa," Hanako screamed in a high pitch. He speeded up his thrust and pounded her roughly. He groaned and went still. She felt his cum bathe her walls. "Aoiiii," Sonya screamed in bliss. He felt her walls grip him tightly. He took her harder and speeded up his thrust. He threw his head back and groaned. She felt his cum rush deep inside her. She clamped her teeth down on his shoulder and came again around him. She pulled away and gazed at a shallow wound. They quickly cleaned themselves up. They put their clothes back on and sat down on the couches. Kai and Reita came walking into the room and glanced around at them. The girls were asleep on their man's chest. "How did it go?" Reita asked curious. Ruki grinned widely and gave him thumbs up.

**Six months later…**

Aoi gazed down at an engagement ring sitting in a dark blue jewelry box that lay in the palm of his hand. His sad eyes trailed tears down his cheeks. He closed the box gently and brought it up to his lips to place a kiss upon its surface. He goes to his dresser and opens the top drawer to place the box within. He closes it and moves slowly over to the bed to sit down. He wipes the tears from his cheeks. He thought back on that day a month ago. He felt if Sonya would not have gone out, then none of this would have happened.

**Flashback**

Aoi woke up to find Sonya sleeping peacefully next to him. He gazed down at her to see her smiling. He felt moved by the site and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled her pillow closer to herself. He gets up from the bed and moves to his closet to get ready for the day. Aoi wore a dark blue shirt with Metallica's logo, black pants, and white sneakers. He wrote her a note and placed it on her bedside table. He left the apartment and walked to the studio. He was scheduled for a photo shoot that day, then practice with the guys. He went through the studio's front doors and took the elevator up to the third floor. He walked down to wardrobe and was directed to wear the first outfit. He changed into it and gazed at himself in the floor length mirror. He wore a grey "snake skin" jacket, black long sleeve shirt opened at the throat, a black bead and silver chain necklace, a silver stamp ring, black pants with silver chain belt, and black dress shoes. He walked over to makeup and sat down in a chair. They put black eye shadow around his eyes and foundation on his face. He rose from his chair and headed to the photo shoot. He posed for them five different ways. He headed back to wardrobe to change into the next outfit. He removed the clothes he had on and replaced it with the new set. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He wore a black jacket with white handkerchief, gold long sleeve shirt opened at the throat, a silver "diamond" pendent necklace, a silver double chain bracelet, black pants and black dress shoes. He went back out to the photo shoot and did five more poses. One of the staff came up to him. "Sir, you are needed back at the office," Haruto said concerned. He has dirty blond hair and green eye contacts. He wore a white long sleeve shirt opened at the throat, dark grey vest, dark grey dress pants, and black dress shoes. Aoi walked back to wardrobe and changed back into his clothes. He headed to the elevators and boarded one. He went up to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway. He reached the door to the office and opened it. He glanced around and saw the guys sitting down on the couches. Ruki was the only one not smoking. He was gazing down sadly at the floor. "Ruki, what is going on?" Aoi asked worried. Ruki raised his head to gaze at Aoi. He had tears rolling down his face. "Sonya is in the hospital. We need to go now," Ruki said emotionally. Aoi felt his heart drop from his chest. He turned around and ran from the room. "Shit! Let's go," Kai said worried. He tapped out his cigarette and stood from the couch. They followed Kai from the room.

**At the Hospital ….**

Sonya woke from her drug induced sleep. Aunt Maria was smoothing the hair back from her forehead. She gazed down at Sonya with a sad smile. "Where am I?" Sonya asked confused. She heard a chocked sob come from her Aunt Lotus that was held by an anguished Jūzō. Her brothers stood beside their tearful cousins. "You ww-ere hit by a cc-ar," Fuyumi said stuttering. She was in the arms of a tearful Hanako. She was shaking like a leaf. Sonya gave a gasp at the mild spike of pain. She heard running feet out in the hallway. "Sir, you can not run in here," An irritated nurse said. Aoi came into the room out of breath and gazed at Sonya. "Sorry, about that," Kai said calmly. The guys followed Kai into the room. Sonya noticed that they have been crying. "Aoi," Sonya said weakly. She reached a hand out to him. She felt it was getting to heavy for her to hold up. Aunt Maria moves over to her sister and her brother-in-law. Aoi walks over to Sonya and sits down on the side of her bed. He grabbed her hand and bought it up to his lips. He gently kissed the back of her pale hand. He noticed that she was hooked up to so many machines. She gave him a sad smile and felt the pain getting worst by the second. "I….am…..sorry," Sonya said tearful. Aoi forced the tears back and gave her a sad smile. "It is not your fault. None of this is," Aoi said tenderly. Sonya gave a relieved sigh. She winced from the painful sensation that came from her mid-section. She gazed at him sadly and tried to lift her hand out of his to touch the side of his face. He noticed what she wanted and placed her hand on his warm cheek. She felt herself growing weaker. "I…don't…think…I…am…going…to…make…it," Sonya said hopelessly. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. Her breathing became uneven. Aoi shook his head "no" in panic and felt unwanted tears slide down his cheeks. "Don't you ever think like that? You are going to be okay," Aoi said stubbornly. Sonya weakly shook her head "no" sadly. "Listen…to…me…I…will…never…leave…you…even…if…I…am…reincarnated," Sonya said bravely. She coughs heavy into her free hand and pulls it away. She glances down and sees blood on her palm. She coughs again and has some blood appear at the corner of her mouth. Aoi turns to Reita in panic. "Get the nurse. Now," Aoi said in a hurry. Reita rushes out of the room to look for the nurse. Aoi turns to gaze at Sonya once again. She grabs at her throat with her hand and gazes into his dark brown eyes. She felt this was the last time she would ever gaze upon him. She gave him a smile and her last breath. Her eyes turned glass-like and unseeing. He felt her hand go lifeless against his cheek. He lowers her hand and places it on her chest. He closes her eyelids and sobs in pain. He cries harder and screams at the ceiling. "Sonyaaaa," Aoi shouts. There were cries through out the whole room from her family and friends. Reita comes into the room with the nurse by his side. He hangs his head down sadly and cries hard with his fists clenched. Aoi calms down enough to lean over and kiss Sonya on the forehead. Two weeks after Sonya's funeral, Aoi and the guys went out to their usual drinking spot. They talked about their good memories of her. "I remember her excitement over horror movies," Ruki said with a sad smile. Uruha threw his head back and laughed hard. "I remember her dancing to our music," Kai said with a smirk. Reita and Aoi glanced at each other with a grin on their lips. "I remember her laughing at our video gaming skills," Reita said with a sad smile. Uruha quit laughing and gazed down at the table. He rose his head up and grabbed his glass to raise it into the air. "To Sonya," Uruha said with a grin. Ruki, Aoi, Kai and Reita rose their glass into the air. "To Sonya," They said with grins. Aoi stayed at the office late that night. He buried himself in his work without rest. He saw Sonya in his dreams and woke up crying. He missed her so much that it hurt. He remembered her promise. He decided that it was time to move on. He thought this is not the way she would have wanted him to live.

**End of Flashback…**

Aoi left his apartment to join his friends and their girlfriends at the bar. He walked along the sidewalk thinking of Sonya. He thought of the many ways she would laugh and purr at him. He felt he will never forget the woman that changed his life. He gazed up to the night sky and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish upon it. He opened his eyes and glanced back down to continue his walk. He disappeared off into the darkness.

**The End**

**Or**

**Is it?**


End file.
